


Guilt

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Invisible Man (TV 2000)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Guilt by KarenK

_Guilt_

By KarenK 

An _Invisible Man_ fanfic 

**Status:** unfinished 

* * *

**PART 1**

Darien Fawkes stalked slowly along the corridor looking for the terrorist that had gotten away. He heard a noise and launched himself at the door from where the noise had come from. He heard a feminine shriek and the sound of thudding, then a thump. He pushed the door open again and raced out onto the landing, but as he looked over the railing he felt a sick feeling in his stomach. Crumpled on a lower landing was a young woman. 

Darien raced down the stairs as his heart leapt into his throat. He crouched next to her and gently turned her over to check her for injuries. He checked her for a pulse and found it thin and thready. The door above him slammed open and Darien started. 

"Hey kid!" Hobbs called to him. 

"Bobby, called an ambulance!" he called back up with a hint of panic in his voice. 

"Be right back kid," he called before racing back into the corridor. 

"Hang on please!" he begged the girl lying in a heap next to him. 

A short while later the paramedics arrived, and after tending to the girl put her on the gurney and headed out of the building. When they reached the ambulance, Darien hovered. 

"Come on kid." Bobby put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

"I'm going to see her to the hospital," Darien answered. Before Hobbs could say anything, Darien had gotten into the ambulance and it drove away. Darien held her hand as the paramedic checked on the I.V. When they arrived at the hospital he stayed with her until the paramedics crashed through the ER doors and a nurse ordered him to take a seat in the waiting room. 

Darien paced the waiting room as he worried what was going on in the ER. He'd hit her with the door and if she died it would be his fault. He drew his hand through his shaggy brown hair in frustration. Finally, he sat down and waited for the nurse or someone to come and let him know how the girl was doing. He couldn't get rid of the sick feeling in his stomach. 

Darien jerked awake at the feel of a hand on his shoulder. "Hobbs?" he asked in a confused voice. 

"Yeah kid, it's me. You been here the whole time?" he asked. 

"I have to know if she's okay. You understand don't you, Hobbs?" he almost pleaded with Bobby. 

"She'll be fine, Darien. You're not responsible for her accident." 

Darien tensed. "It wasn't an accident!" he said angrily. 

Hobbs held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, kid, don't bite my head off." Hobbs chuckled nervously. 

"I slammed that door open without thinking and it knocked her down those stairs. If she dies, then I killed her." Darien put his face in his hands as if unable to face himself. 

"Mr. Fawkes?" a feminine voice asked and Darien looked up to see a nurse. He leapt to his feet, frightening the young woman. 

"Is she all right?" he asked hurriedly. 

"She had some internal bleeding which the doctor took care of in surgery. She's being moved into the ICU right now and we need to know if she has any family we can contact?" she asked. 

"I don't know if...." he trailed off unsure of how to continue. 

"That's all right, Miss Mitchell had I.D. on her, but there wasn't any mention of who to call in case of emergency," answered the nurse. 

"Miss Mitchell?" asked Darien confused. 

"Yes, her wallet states her name is Casey Mitchell," replied the nurse slightly confused by Darien's reaction. 

"When can I see her?" he asked. 

"I'll take you to the ICU." The nurse led them to the ICU Unit and spoke to the nurse on duty before leaving. The ICU nurse came over to them. 

"Gentlemen, she's through here." She motioned for them to enter the ICU Unit. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

07/05/2001 

* * *


End file.
